Grand Theft Domino
by kilnorc
Summary: After a bad fight with a rival gang, Yami Motou and Joey Wheeler must do whatever they can to save their friends and family from suffering a horrid fate, even if it means working with pimps, crime bosses, and other kinds of hardcore criminals.
1. Prologue

**Grand Theft Domino**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: That's right guys, Kilnorc here with a brand new, _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fanfic! I got this idea from playing _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas_ and for some reason, the idea never left. So, after some positive feedback and encouragement, I've decided to write this. Now, I must warn you that future chapters will be filled with violence, references to mature themes such as some sexuality (although, not graphic...even I have standards), a lot of language and drug references.**

**Please, keep in mind that this is the first ever type of fic I've done since I became a fanfic author, and I've been doing research on stuff like this, so if it's confusing, I do apologize.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Crime. It's in every city, every small town, in every place of the world. Everyone tries to avoid crime, but no matter what they do, it always finds them somehow. Muggings, home invasions, drugs...it all hits home at one point.

Strangely, some people aren't forced to do crime. They do it as a means of getting by in life, to make a name for themselves. From small street gangs, to crime syndicates such as the Triad and Yakuza organizations.

Why do they do it, exactly? Do they perform these law-breaking acts to become famous? Not all the time. Sometimes...people do it because of their families. This is the story of some small-time gang members, who just wanted some vengeance and respect. What they got...was nothing like they had ever imagined.

-----

**Monday Night, 10:30 PM, Domino City**

The door creaked as it slowly opened. The door was locked moments before, but now, a young man with dirty blonde hair poked his head through the opening , his brown eyes scanning the dark room. He had been here so many times before, so it didn't surprise him that it was dark like now.

After easing through the open doorway, the teen quietly closed the door behind him and crept through the room, avoiding the kitchen furniture. Like a ninja, he made his way from the kitchen to the stairway. He knew what waited for him up there...he knew what he had to do before moving on with his evening.

Quiet as a mouse, he stalked up the steps, avoiding the ones that would creak loudly and alert the resident of his presence. As soon as he reached the top landing, he could see light seeping out from under a closed door nearby.

Grinning like the Chesire Cat, he walked over and gripped the doorknob, twisting it with careful ease. After turning it as far as he could, he slowly pushed the door all the way open, looking at the prize that awaited him. There, sitting at a desk, head on text books, was a young girl. She looked so cute, her head on her books like that.

_She must've fallen asleep doing her homework..._ the blonde shook his head, _Least she has me to give her a wake-up call._

Losing his stealthy footwork, the young man walked up behind the girl and brushed a few strands of cinnamon colored hair away from her eyes.

_That hair is so soft and beautiful. She tries so hard to do well at school, and she also keeps up with her physical beauty. She'll be quite a heartbreaker whens he gets older _he thought, staring down at her, _Well, time to get to work..._

He bent down and grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her gently at first, then a little more every few shakes.

"Serenity...,"

The girl groaned and turned her head, burying her face in her books some more.

"Serenity, wake up,"

"Mmm...I don't wanna...,"

"Wake up, Little Sis. It's late,"

"Then lemme sleep,"

"I will, but I won't let you sleep on your schoolwork,"

The girl moaned loudly and lifted her head, yawning, "Sleep...,"

After yawning and rubbing her tired, brown eyes, the girl turned and looked up. Seeing the blonde teen behind her, a wide smile suddenly appeared on her face, "JOEY!"

Joey Wheeler grinned as his baby sister shot up from her chair and wrapped her arms around his body, "Hey there, Sleepyhead. How you doin'?" he asked.

"I've been doing great, Joey!" Serenity looked up at him again, this time, a look of worry filling her eyes, "What about you? You need help? You can stay here as long as you want, I have some extra money that I can-,"

Joey planted a finger on her lips, silencing her, "I'm just here to see how my baby sis is doin', that's all. I'm not here for a place to hide out, and I sure as hell don't need any cash. Especially_ yours_," he poked her forehead, "That's yours, and I want you to use it for you, not on me...got it?"

"But Joey-,"

"But _nothing_, Serenity," he scolded, "I mean it. I don't visit my family for some cold hard cash...unlike that bastard father of ours,"

Serenity sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the mattress, "So, he's still using his work money for gambling and drinking,"

Joey nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "I dunno how you know about that, considering how Ma doesn't want anything to do with either of us, but yeah, he's doing that. He gets wasted off his damn ass and sleeps with any whore that he can find while I'm out trying to pay back his debts!" he snapped.

"Sshhh!" Serenity waved her hands, "Mom's asleep! If you wake her up, you'll have to leave,"

"Sorry," Joey scratched his head, "Just get worked up about him. I swear, he's gonna owe the wrong guy some money and he's gonna come home with a few fingers missing," he muttered.

He looked up at his sister and saw a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, 'Ren, I shouldn't say shit like that," he muttered, "Anyway, how's school going for ya?"

"Pretty good," Serenity nodded a little, "I'm passing all my classes,"

"All A's?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"A's and B's," Serenity smiled sheepishly, "I do what I can,"

Joey chuckled and walked over, placing his hand on his sister's head, ruffling her hair, "That's all anyone can ask of ya, 'Ren. Don't push yourself to please anyone who wants you to go nuts for grades. Just do what ya can,"

Serenity giggled and grabbed his hand, "Will do, Big Brother,". She looked down at his knuckles and saw that they were all scraped up and had dried blood caked on his skin.

"Joey...,"

Her brother pulled his hand away, "Just cut myself, 'Ren, don't worry," he murmured, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

Serenity shook her head, "No, you didn't Joey! I know what you do, Joey, and I want you to stop,"

"I haven't been doing anything!" Joey snapped defensively, "Even if I _was_, I can't stop,"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

The two siblings glared at one another for a short time, the air so thick with tension, one could cut it with a knife.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," Joey shook his head and took a seat next to her on her bed, "It's just that this is what I have to do so we don't get kicked out. Our bastard father may be an alcholic, money-wasting asshole, but even I can't imagine him on the streets. You know what he would have to do to get his kicks?"

Serenity shook her head.

"Good," Joey pulled out his hands and rubbed his knuckles, "Serenity, I know you don't approve of what I do with my friends, but I do this to keep from living like a bum,"

"You could come live here...,"

"No, I can't," he shook his head, "Ma wouldn't want me. If she did want me, she wouldn't have left me with that sonofabitch. She would've let me come stay with you two the first time!"

Serenity leaned over and put her head on her brother's shoulder, "Just give her time, Joey. I'm sure she'll come around,"

Joey mentally scoffed, "I guess so...," he looked at the clock, "Shit, I forgot it was that late," he looked back at his sister, "You should get to bed, Serenity. Tonight's a school night,"

"What about you?"

"Aw, I'm failin' anyway, it doesn't matter when I go to bed,"

After giving his sister a kiss on her forehead, he made his way to her bedroom window, "This would be better than accidently wakin' up Ma...," he whispered, pushing the window open, "Take care, Little Sis,"

Serenity nodded and waved as he climbed out, "You too, Big Brother,"

-----

With a loud _clunk_, a can of soda rolled out of the vending machine after Joey pressed his choice. He snatched the can and cracked it open as dozens of cars roared behind him.

_"You could come live here...,"_

Joey shook his head, his sister's words echoing inside his skull.

"Wish I could, Serenity, but it's not Ma I gotta worry about," he murmured to himself, turning around and looking at the night life of Domino City, "It's my other family...,"

After finishing his soda, Joey crushed the can with his head and tossed it to the side, not caring if it hit the trash can or not. The night was young and he had really nowhere to go for now. He was meeting up with some of his friends, but that wasn't until midnight...he had time to kill.

As he walked down the street, Joey turned into a corner, wanting to take a shortcut. As he made his way down the dark alley, he could hear voices echoing from the other end.

_Ah, Domino...there's always something going on around every corner..._ he thought, still walking down the dark path. The voices grew louder, making them easier to figure out. It didn't take long for Joey to reach the source of the voices.

Two tall, bald men, who looked identical, stood in front of another man, one with shocking white hair and a small set of scars under his right eye. The bald men were dressed in fine suits, although, the suits didn't look normal. Most suits had black, dark blue, or even silver linings on the sleeves or pockets. These didn't.

One man wore a suit that had green linings on his pockets with buttons to match. The other bald man, wore a matching suit, only he had orange linings on his. The one thing that these two in common besides the colors of their suits and their looks, was a Chinese symbol tattooed on their forehead.

_Now, this is new...why are they here?_ Joey wondered, looking at the third man.

Dressed in dark, loose clothing, the man with white hair and scars glared at the two men, arms jammed into his pockets.

"I said, I want my cut," the white haired man hissed.

The bald men smirked at him.

"You fool!"

"Our boss has already given you your money,"

"The money that was arranged beforehand,"

"So why, do you insist on more?"

"We did not cheat you, so why screw with us?"

"You have a death wish?"

The scarred man opened his mouth to snap, but noticed Joey nearby. He turned his head to him, "What the _fuck_ do you want?!" he hissed.

Joey held up his hands quickly as the bald men turned and reached for something in their jacket pockets.

"Chill, Bakura. Look, I'm passing through, alright," he explained, glancing at the two taller men, "I don't want trouble from you, or from the Triad,"

Bakura growled and jerked his head to the side, "Then move along, mutt, I don't want to waste my time and energy on a street mongrel,"

"I'm movin', I'm movin'...," Joey muttered, quickly walking past the trio, "Oh hey," he turned, but kept walking backward, "Any chance I get some good time with Mai anytime soon?"

"Get the fuck outta here, Wheeler!"

Joey yelped and darted off, leaving the three men far behind.

-----

**Monday, 12:10 AM Domino City Auto Scrapyard**

"He's late,"

"He'll be here,"

Tristan Taylor, a gruff young man with a strange hairdo (brown hair pointing up and outward), checked his watch, "I dunno Duke,...what if he ran into Marik and his Ghouls?"

Duke Devlin, a young man with spikey black hair and a dice earring, shrugged, "Then we go kick Ghoul ass like we always do,"

"If that happens, maybe we could actually take control of stuff," Tristan growled, pulling out a gray pistol.

"Dude, new gun?"

Tristan grinned at Duke's question as the magazine clip popped out, "Yep. I know a guy...gives me all the best stuff. Honestly, I think if we were to finally try and kick Marik and his Ghouls out of Domino, or at least, outta _our_ part of the city, he'd give us what we need for it,"

"Can't you get your sister to give us shit, man? Ain't she a cop or something?" **(1)**

The brunette glared at him, sliding the magazine back into his pistol, "Fuck that man. I'm not gettin' her involved,"

"Why, cuz she's a cop and might screw us over?"

"No!" Tristan snapped, tucking the pistol behind him, "It's just that she has a kid, my _nephew_, and if I get her involved in anything, that puts not only her, but my nephew in danger, and if something should happen to them, I'd never forgive myself,"

A loud banging sound made the two of them jump to their feet, Tristan moving for his gun while Duke grabbed a nearby plank of wood. They were staying in a large, rundown shed that lay in the middle of a junkyard. This was pretty much the headquarters of their gang, the Card Kings.

"Whoever's out there, say your name or your gettin' an ass whooping!" Duke half-shouted, gripping the plank of wood.

"You even try that and you'll find yourself on the ass end of your own ass whooping...," a loud, calm voice shot back.

The door to the shed opened up and two people stood in the doorway. One of them was a teenage girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes, wearing a short blue skirt, a pink jacket with a blouse underneath and a large blue bow over the jacket: the standard girl's uniform of Domino High School.

The second person was a young man with hair even crazier than Tristan's hair. It had three seperate colors: a body of black hair, with red highlights and golden-blonde, lighting-tipped bangs. His violet eyes darted from both Duke and Tristan as he took off his blue cape (which he modified from a blue uniform jacket), "Duke, Tristan...where the hell is Joey?"

Duke quickly dropped the plank of wood, "I dunno, Yami...he hasn't show up yet. Tea," he nodded at the teenage girl, "Lookin' cute as always,"

Tea Gardner giggled, "And you're being flirty as always," she slowly wrapped an arm around Yami's arm, "Just remember you got to be careful who you flirt with,"

"Yeah, no shit," Duke muttered, taking a seat on an old bean bag chair, "So, we're still one short...,"

Yami Motou remained quiet as he took a seat on a folding chair, Tea wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Anyone have any idea where he could be?" Tea asked, checking her watch.

"Probably stopping by to see Mai again for a quickie," Duke muttered, putting his hands behind his head, "Although, it'd have to be a free quickie, 'cuz I don't think Bakura would let him anywhere near Mai 'cause he doesn't have any money to his name,"

"I got money, asshole!"

Everyone looked to the doorway to see Joey standing there, a large paperbag in one hand and a tray of cups in the other.

"Least enough to buy some snacks," Joey added, tossing the bag to Duke, "Get your shit and be glad I'm letting you have any now, Devlin,".

He walked over to Yami and slapped his shoulder, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Dropped by Burger World to grab some brainfood,"

"Brainfood?" Duke took a bite of his burger and chewed a few times, "There's not enough food in the world to help _your _brain, Wheeler,"

Joey glared at the dice-loving teen and snatched his burger away, then poured out his soda onto his pants, "Smartass,"

"Dude, what the hell?!" Duke shot up from his seat, trying to wipe his pants dry, "Great, now I looked like I pissed myself!"

"Enough!"

Duke and Joey looked back at Yami, who had his hand raised, and a stern look on his face.

"Sorry, Yami...,"

"Sorry, Boss,"

Yami lowered his hand, "We have enough problems with our rivals and the big bosses in the inner city, we don't need problems within our own group. Now, I'm sorry that I had to call you all here this late, but it was the only time I was able to...,"

That was true. Even though Yami was leader of the Card Kings, he did have other responsibilities. His family ran the Kame Game Shop in town, and he was helping his grandfather Solomon, and his little brother Yugi stock the shelves with new merchandise. That, and the date with Tea a few hours earlier, pushed back his schedule a considerable amount.

"So, why are we here, Yami?" Tristan asked with a mouthful of burger meat.

Yami cleared his throat, "I've come across information that Marik Ishtar and his Ghouls are going to try and invade our territory-,"

"What the hell?!"

"Assholes!"

"Shit, dude,"

"Enough!" Yami repeated in a loud voice, "Now, I know that as rival gangs, we are entitled to try and steal territory from each other, but right now they outnumber us-,"

"Yeah, but not by much," Duke interrupted, earning a glare from his leader, "Seriously, Yami, there's five of us, and there's like six or seven of those assholes,"

"_Four_, Duke, _four_," Tea corrected him, "I'm only in affiliation with you guys because of Yami,".

Joey gawked at her, "What the fuck are me and Tristan, chopped liver?!"

"I only said Yami because he's more than just a friend," Tea stuck out her tongue.

Yami chuckled at his friends, "Okay, okay...calm down. Any suggestions as to solving our problem?"

Tristan raised his hand, "Why not get Ushio to help us out? He's big, rough, and can take down at least three of those freaks," **(2)**

Joey waved him off, "Hell no! Remember what he did to Yugi? Beat the shit outta him and demanded 200,000 yen for protection money!"

"Yeah, until Yami kicked his ass," Tristan reminded him, "He spent four months in the hospital. Now, he avoids Yugi, Yami...," he waved to the whole group, "..all of us because we're connected with him. Why not him?!"

"Because...," Yami said slowly, "He's already a hired hand of Marik. He may have been avoiding us, but he still demands protection money from other kids and then he gives a large percentage of that money to Marik. Either way, he's not our answer,"

"What about Bakura?"

Tea made a disgusted look, "No! Absolutely not! I don't want an ass who uses girls to get money anywhere _near_ me!"

Yami sighed, "That one's out too...," he scratched his head, "Seriously. We need _some_ kind of advantage here. I don't mean to put down Joey and Tristan's brute power here, but even with those Ghouls, we're in deep shit...,"

"...Hirutani,"

"What?"

Joey looked up at the ceiling, holding his half-empty cup, "Yami knows who I mean...the leader of the Rintama High School gang. He's got a good amount of muscle under his wing...like four or five guys," he shrugged, "Yeah, we've got bad blood between us, but they don't like the Ghouls like us, so it's worth trying at least," **(3)**

Yami clicked his tongue and nodded slowly, "Got a point there, Joey. After school tomorrow, you and I will go and talk to him," he looked at his other members, "Tristan, Duke, you guys stay put and make sure that not _one_ Ghoul steps in our area, or makes a move at Tea,"

Tristan, Joey, and Duke nodded, "Got it, Boss," they said in unison.

"Good...now, Joey, go get Duke something to eat,"

"What?!"

"Yes, there is justice, even in our group!"

_WHAP!_

"OW! DAMMIT, WHEELER!"

With that, the evening ended without much excitement. If anyone were to look at this group of teenagers with a quick glance, they wouldn't think that they were a gang of kids who did what they had to in life to get by.

Joey Wheeler was a kid living between divorced parents: one who wouldn't take him, and one who didn't want him. He was once a ruthless street fighter, who cared for no one but his best friend Tristan and his little sister Serenity...until he met Yami and joined him. Under his wing, Joey gained a new friend and learned some valuable insight.

Tristan Taylor was Joey's right hand man and best friend. Good with about any gun, reliable in a fist-fight, and someone who would never leave a friend behind.

Duke Devlin was once a loner who picked on who he could to get respect, but after meeting Yami and his friends, he became a member of their little group.

Tea Gardner, while not really a gang member, was considered the "Gang Princess" because she was going out with Yami. She's always supported the guys, but also always kept them from doing suicidal things.

Yami Motou was the leader of the gang. Smart, loyal, and kind-hearted, Yami would never let anything bad happen to any of his friends, his girlfriend, or his family. If anyone wanted a great leader to follow, he was that man.

These kids, these..._gang members_...just wanted to get by through life, defending their territory and their loved ones. They didn't really choose to become a gang, it just happened. It was something that they didn't see happening until it happened.

Gang? Maybe. Thugs? Hardly, at times. What they truly are deep down...is a family.

But...all families suffer hardships and go through all kinds of pain.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that's the beginning. I do apologize if it's not what one would think of in this sort of fic, I gotta point out that this is the first time I've done this kinda thing as a whole fic. I'm sure some of you are a bit confused by some of the stuff in here, but don't worry, I'll explain in future chapters as best I can.**

**(1) According to Wikipedia, and a good friend of mine, Tristan Taylor _does_ have a sister, and a nephew named Johji. Also, he _is_ a sharpshooter. In a manga chapter, he said he could shoot a 100 yen piece 50 feet away with a BB gun.**

**(2) In the manga, this was the very first villain that Yami Yugi dealt after Yugi solved the Millenim Puzzle.**

**(3) In Season 0, this was a gang that had a leader who tried to force Joey into his gang, under the threat of harming his friends. Needless to say, both Yami and Joey dealt with the gang and it's leader.**

**Now, as it may already seem, this IS an AU fic, and I hope I can make it good and interesting.**


	2. Life at the Top

**Life at the Top**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

While Yami and his friends planned their rumble against Marik's Ghouls, in the heart of Domino City, in one of the largest buildings in the city, a man of great respect and reputation sat at his desk, looking over his computer to see how his company's profits were.

Gozaburo Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp and one of the richest business men in the world , sat in his leather chair, his back to his window and his eyes locked on his computer screen. As the CEO of one the biggest arms dealers in the world, Gozaburo Kaiba had to work very long hours, spend time on extensive projects, and make deals with just about anyone for a buck.

"Mr. Kaiba, phone call on Line 1," his secretary's voice buzzed over the intercom.

One of the man's hands left the keyboard and grabbed his phone, bringing it to his ear, "This is Gozaburo," he greeted in a gruff, but polite tone...after all, one never knows whose on the other line.

"Ah, Herr Kaiba! How good to hear from you again!" a male voice with a thick German accent greeted loudly from the other end, "How is business?"

Gozaburo rolled his eyes, sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Very well, Schroeder, you?"

"Oh, I can't complain. I tell you, Gozaburo, despite my country's horrid past with World War II, the weapons development of Germany is on the rise,"

"Yes, you've told me this before, and I don't know why, but you keep telling me this, over and over and over," Gozaburo rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Is there a reason you called, Schroeder?"

"Why, Goz, I'm shocked! Can't I call a friend and see how business is?"

"You could, if we were actually friends," Gozaburo snapped, "Get to the point, or I'll hang up right now," he threatened.

"Oh, alright! God, I cannot get one fuckin' minute of good humor out of you," the man on the other end dropped his voice, "Tell me, do you know of a company known as Paradius?"

Gozaburo frowned, "Paradius? Is that a new branch from Industrial Illusions?" he asked, "I didn't hear anything about Pegasus branching outward-,"

"That's because it isn't, you fool, it's a new company and I hear the owner is already linked to some of the bigger names of world politics and organizations!"

The CEO of KaibaCorp went silent for awhile and listened closely to what his...associate had to say. After about an hour on the phone, Gozaburo placed the receiver back and buzzed his secretary.

"Yessir?"

"When I have a call waiting, I expect you to tell me who it is so I know if I should avoid them, do you understand?"

"Y-Yessir, sorry sir!"

"Happens again, and you'll find your ass on the street!" the older man snarled and released the intercom button. He rose from his chair and turned to the window, gazing outward at the city below him. He couldn't help but smile. Here he was, richer than just about everyone in Domino, and had power and connections to just about everyone important.

He was the king of Domino City, and life was good.

-----

Of course, every King has at least one prince, and two in particular were out on the town, taking care of some of their father's business. Noah Kaiba and his step-brother, Seto Kaiba, were stepping out of their stretch limo, one carrying a metal briefcase in his hand.

"Just be cool, and don't make anyone angry, Seto,"

"Why do you always assume I piss everyone off, Noah?"

"Because you do," Noah ran a hair through his turqouise hair, "Father trusts us to do some of his more...effective dealings and we don't need trouble,"

"You mean the more secretive deailngs," Kaiba straightened his suit, "I'm sixteen years old and here I am doing some cloak and dagger shit for the old man while my little brother is at home sleeping!"

Noah turned and glared at him while some of their suited bodyguards went to the trunk of the limo, "He is our father-,"

"Your father, Noah," Seto corrected, "Gozaburo isn't my father, he's my step-father. Get that through your head! You may be two years older than me, but that doesn't mean you can control me like some fuckin' lapdog!"

The two brothers glared at each other for a few moments while their guards carried a very large moving trunk from the back.

Seto smoothed out his hair, "To think, I could probably be necking Kisara right now or have her begging for it,"

"Your mind seems to be in the gutter more recently, Seto," Noah murmured as they approached a large warehouse, "Focus,"

Note to self, kick Noah's ass for not listening Seto thought as he followed his brother into the warehouse, their servants lagging behind with the trunk. The warehouse was filled with hundreds of wooden crates, some of which were opened by some of the white coated workers that hustled around the place.

Ignoring them, Noah and Seto made their way to a young Chinese woman who not only wore a beautiful red dress with a golden dragon on it with buns in her hair, but she had two large, bald men in suits standing next to her, one on each side.

"Boss, the Kaiba Brothers are here," one man in a dark suit lined with green murmured in her ear.

The young woman looked up from the table of papers in front of her and nodded, "Welcome, gentlemen, good to see you again. How is your esteemed father?" she asked.

Both Seto and Noah bowed, followed by their employees, it was wise not to show disrespect to the leader of the Domino Triad.

"He is doing well, Miss Wong, thank you for your concern," Noah looked around, "Seems like you're doing well yourself,"

Vivian Wong smiled, "When you hire the right people and have the right connections, any day is a good day. I trust you have what I want?" she asked, glancing at both the large trunk and the briefcase.

Noah gave a short nod and handed the briefcase, "We have your...acquisitions, accompanied by the proper documentation,".

A nod from their boss told the two suited men to take the case while she walked over to the trunk as it was being unlocked. Once the top was popped open, she peered inside to see at least five women, bound, gagged, and unconscious, all crammed inside.

"Are they to your satisfaction?" Seto asked evenly, "If not, we can see what else we can find?"

Vivian shook her head, "No, no, these girls will do just fine with my side-businesses," she snapped her fingers and one of the two bald men handed over another briefcase.

Noah popped it open to see it completely filled with Yen bills, packaged neatly so they'd all fit.

"Miss Wong, pleasure doing business with you,"

"Same to you, gentlemen. Do give your father my regards,"

"Of course,"

-----

"Grandpa, Yugi, I'm home!"

Yami removed his shoes and looked around the Kame Game Shop as the door closed behind him. The shop was closed for the night, and he knew his family was around, so he quietly made his way up the stairway. He saw that the hallway light was on, but none of the bedroom's lights were on.

Must be asleep he thought, slowly turning the knob on his and Yugi's bedroom door. As the door creaked open, he poked his head inside and saw Yugi snoring away peacefully on his bed on his side of the room. Yami couldn't help but smile at him as he sat down on his own bed, slipping off his sneakers. Not wanting to wake him up, Yami took off his shirt and pants, then slipped into a pair of shorts to bed since it was warm enough to wear only that and be comfortable.

**(Author's Note: That's for all Yami fangirls, so yeah, I treat all fans good in my fic!)**

As he lay back onto his bed, Yami stared up at the night sky through the skylight in their bedroom ceiling, "Tomorrow is nothing but SSDD again," he sighed, rolled onto his side and soon, he was off to sleep.

Little did he know that the fated time of change for his life was upon him.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Yeah, I dunno why, but as I wracked my brain for my GX and OP fanfics, I came up with an urge for this, so yeah, enjoy! Now, for those who are curious, everyone has their hands dirtied by some major stuff in this fic, as one could already tell. I shall explain a few things before I leave.**

**Noah, according to a good friend/source, is indeed at least two years older than Seto.**

**Triad crime organizations have their hands in a lot of different businesses like drugs, contract murders, money laundering, and even prostitution. Using that info, I've put that kidnapping scene in there to show just what these people can do (for entertainment purposes only).**

**Finally, SSDD? I got that from Stephen King's Dreamcatcher. Good film, and that little saying stands for "Same Shit, Different Day". Most likely, Yami used this phrase to summarize his daily life as a gang leader, who probably has to put up with the same stuff every single day. I do not know, I'm not in a gang so I can't give out better answers.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Have thoughts or fanservice requests (DEPENDING ON WHAT THEY ARE) I may put them in this.**

**P.S. short chapter yes, but longer ones in da future!**

**P.P.S. I can't do German accents so...bear with me? **


	3. SSDD

**SSDD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yami let out a long yawn as he trudged out of the bathroom the next morning, still wearing his shorts from the night before. As he shuffled into the kitchen, he could see Yugi already dressed for school and eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs while his grandfather was sitting in his favorite reclining chair, reading the newspaper.

"Morning...," he murmured, taking a plate from the cupboard.

"Morning, Yami!" his little brother chirped while Grandpa gave a wave from his paper, "What time did you get in last night?"

"Late,"

"How late?"

"_Late_ late," Yami simplified as he finished scooping scrambled eggs onto his plate and went for the extra crispy bacon his grandfather made, "SSDD,"

"Same Sh-,"

"Yugi, don't curse," his grandfather scolded, entering the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He eyed Yami as he walked to the pot, "Yugi and I will need help in the shop today, Yami, so I need you to come home right after school,"

Yami shook his head as he munched on the crispy bacon, "No can do, Grandpa. Joey and I got plans after school, but I can make it later,"

Solomon Motou sighed, "It's not another mission for the Card Kings is it?" he whispered, glancing to Yugi, "You know I don't like you kids doing anything that might get you in trouble, or worse, hurt! I also don't want Yugi exposed to that!"

Again, Yami shook his head, "Don't worry, no matter how much he wants to, I won't let Yugi in. I'm the boss, and what I say goes. Besides," he popped a large piece of egg into his mouth, "Joey and I are just going to go meet some old friends, Grandpa, it's nothing dangerous,"

His grandfather raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Alright, I suppose. But after you're done with that, come straight home! We got new shipments coming in today, and it's going to take all of us to get it unloaded and accounted for,"

Yami nodded, "Got it, Grandpa," he walked past Yugi and gave his little brother a noogie that messed up his already strange hairstyle.

"Hey!" Yugi reached up and straightened his hair, "Go and get dressed, Yami, we're gonna be late for school!"

"Oh no, late for school," Yami drawled, "It's the end of the world if I'm late for school four days out of the week,"

-----

"So, c'mon, what were you guys doing last night?" Yugi asked as he walked alongside his older brother to school, "What are the Card Kings up to now?"

Yami glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Just talking about stuff, and Duke got his pants soaked when Joey dumped soda on him,"

Yugi laughed at the mental image, "Wish I was there...so, seriously, what are you guys gonna do?"

His brother kept silent.

"Aw, c'mon, Yami!" Yugi pleaded, "I know Grandpa doesn't want me to know this stuff, but I'm friends with Tea, Tristan, Duke and Joey, so some way, I'm gonna find out about it! Now, c'mon, I won't tell him you told me, honest!"

Yami sighed and came to a stop, "I'm not gonna hear the end of this until I tell you, huh?"

Yugi nodded, a smile on his face.

"Fine," Yami scratched his head, "Marik and his gang of Ghouls are about to try to steal territory from us so, Joey and I are gonna go recruit some help for the group and fend them off,"

"Wow. Hey, can-,"

"No!" Yami shook his head and started walking again, "You're not helping us, Yugi. Card King business only. You not in the gang, you not helping,"

"Then let me be in the gang!"

"No. Grandpa doesn't want you to get hurt and frankly, neither do I," Yami poked Yugi on the head, "My job is to make sure no one screws with my brother and grandfather, and it's your job to do good in school so you have a good future ahead of you,"

"But-,"

"Dammit, Yugi, I said no, and I mean _no_!" Yami snapped at him.

Yugi shrank back. Whenever Yami yelled like that, or had a certain tone of voice, he knew it was useless to try and persuade him otherwise.

"Hey, guys! Yo, guys!"

Both Motou's turned to see Tristan, Joey, and Duke walking up to them, dressed in the Domino High boys uniform.

Yugi waved at them, "Morning guys! Running late, too, huh?"

"Yeah," Joey rubbed his eyes after they were caught up, "Came home, listened to my dad screw some bimbo he brought over and didn't get to bed until like three hours ago,"

Duke shrugged, "My house's power got turned off for a few moments and it's been blinking off and on since," he pointed to Tristan, "He was probably looking for more hair gel,"

"Shut up, Duke!"

"Seriously, Tristan, how the hell do you get your hair all pointy like that? Your sister know a salon where they do points like Madonna's bras?"

Joey rolled his eyes as he held Tristan back from clobbering Duke, "Down, Tristan, down!"

"Hi, guys!"

The boys turned to see Tea walking up to them. Yami grinned at the sight of his princess. As she came near, he wrapped an arm around her and brought her in for a kiss, earning hoots from the peanut gallery.

"Slip her the tongue!"

"Go for it, Yami!"

"Bow chika bow bow!"

Yami flipped them the bird as he came to a close on his kiss. Tea pulled away, running her fingers over Yami's chest, "Miss me?"

"I did," Yami nodded, "Dreamt about you last night,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah...wearing a sexy little outfit, teasing me...,"

"That's Tea in a French Maid outfit for ya,"

Everyone turned to Joey, who had a goofy smile on his face.

The blonde noticed all of them staring at him, "What?" he looked at Tea and Yami, then his eyes went wide and an embarrassed blush crossed his face, "Uh...did I say that out loud?"

"Duke? Tristan?"

Both the dice teen and the pointed hair smacked Joey upside the head.

Yugi sighed, "Guys? School?"

-----

"Duke Devlin?"

"Yo,"

"Tea Gardner?"

"Present,"

"Seto Kaiba,"

"Present,"

"Malik Ishtar?"

"I'm here...,"

"Marik Ishtar?"

No answer.

"Yami Motou?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here...,"

"Yugi Motou?"

"I'm here,"

"Tristan Taylor?"

"Alive and kickin'!"

"Joey Wheeler,"

"Ditto,"

Ms Chono **(1)**, a beautiful, but cold-hearted red head teacher of Domino High School, set her roll call book on the desk and clicked her tongue.

"Seems that Mr Ishtar is just asking to get expelled," she thought aloud, turning to the chalk board, "Anyway, picking up from where we left off yesterday-,"

The door to the classroom slid open and a tall, young man with tan hair and a head of spiked, white-blonde hair entered the room. Ms. Chono glared at him as he walked past her, his golden jewelry twinkling in the classroom's light. Yami, Tea, Duke, Joey, and Tristan watched as the blonde teen plopped down right next to Malik, who was dressed almost identically.

Ms Chono cleared her throat, "Mr. Ishtar, so glad you could join us,"

Marik Ishtar, the leader of the Ghouls, propped his feet on his desk and looked at Ms Chono, his violet eyes gleaming, "So sorry, I'm late, Ms Chono," he said in a slightly mocking tone, "I had some business to take care of," he glanced at Yami and his friends, "It couldn't wait,"

"Well, next time, time your bathroom sessions so they won't interfere with your schoolwork," Ms Chono said coldly, turning back to the blackboard, "Next time, I may just expel you,"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll just kick your ass, bitch," Marik whispered and looked at Yami again, "Hey, there, your Highness, have a good night's sleep?"

Yami glanced at Ms Chono, who was rambling on and on about something, then looked back at the tanned student, "I did, Ishtar, which is good because I'm gonna need every bit of energy I got to kick your ass!"

Marik scoffed, "Let's go right now," he challenged and jerked his head to Ms Chono, "Forget the Wicked Witch of Expulsion and let's go right here and right now, give everyone else a show,"

"No," Yami shook his head, "Not here, Marik...,"

"Oh, what's the matter? Scared that you'll get into trouble...or that your little brother will get hurt?"

"At least I care for my brother," Yami shot back at him, "I don't let Yugi in the group, because I know it's not right for him,"

"That's because he's a runt and a wuss," Marik sneered, "At least Malik can take care of himself. Shorty over there couldn't win a fight against a fourth grader!"

"Why you-!"

A loud slamming made Yami and Marik turn to see Ms Chono glaring at them, holding a yard stick in her hand as a vein throbbed in her forehead.

"You two...," she pointed to the door, "...principals office...now!"

Marik shrugged and rose from his desk, "There goes my first perfect week without getting sent there. I wonder how Ishizu will punish me today?"

Tea watched her boyfriend and his rival leave the classroom and shook her head, "Bakas...think it'd stop at school, but no,"

Yugi sighed, "Grandpa's not gonna like this,"

-----

"Man, where the hell is he?"

"Looks like got detention,"

"No shit, Sherlock,"

Duke, Joey, and Tristan stood outside the outer wall of Domino High School, waiting for their friend and leader to come out. School ended a couple of hours ago, but Yami wasn't out yet. Tea and Yugi left for home a short time before so they wouldn't get into trouble, but the other three stayed behind.

As they waited, Joey caught sight of someone stepping out of a limousine across the street. It was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, and a superb body, complete with long legs, curves all around, and a big chest.

Duke and Tristan noticed he was staring and looked across the street to see what he was staring at.

"Looks like Mai's coming back from a job," Duke mused, "Wonder how much she got for Bakura today?"

Tristan shrugged, "I don't know," he looked at Joey, "I still can't believe you like her man,"

"Hey, she's hot, what's not to like?"

"What about the fact that she's a hooker who works for Bakura?" Duke asked him, "Remember Bakura? He's the psycho with albino hair who cuts anyone who doesn't give him the money they owe him!"

Joey hmphed and folded his arms, "Bakura, I can deal with...and Mai's not so bad. Sure, she may be a hooker, but she has limits. She always makes the guys were protection, and she never does anything she doesn't wanna do,"

"Is that a fact, or is that what you tell yourself at night to make yourself feel better?"

Joey whapped both Duke and Joey over the head, "Screw you, guys, I'm going over there,"

Holding their heads, the other two gang members watched him cross the street towards Mai, who was wearing a rather skimpy outfit.

"Looks like she went with the Catholic Schoolgirl routine again,"

"Wonder if Tea would ever do that with Yami?"

"Nah. I think Joey was right earlier,"

"Joey? Right? About what?"

"About Tea. I kinda dozed off earlier and had a dream about her in a French Maid uniform,"

"How was she?"

"Let's just say I couldn't stand up right away after I woke up,"

While his idiot friends talked, Joey approached Mai, who was just shutting the limousine door.

"Yo, Mai!" he called out, waving to her, "How's it going, babe?"

The blonde woman turned to see him coming and grinned, putting a hand on her hip, "Joey Wheeler...haven't seen you in awhile. You been avoiding me?"

"Naw, why would I do that?"

"Well, with Bakura being my boss...,"

"Screw him,"

"Never. Even I have standards," Mai said jokingly, "How have you been, Joey?"

Joey shrugged and looked at the outfit Mai was wearing, "Great...what about you? Looks like you were naughty again, eh?"

_God, she looks so hot in that outfit!_ he thought, eyes roaming up and down her body, _That skirt barely covers her ass and her boobs look like they're about to pop out of her top._

"Joey!" Mai snapped her fingers, "Joey! Come back down to earth, you pervert!"

The blonde teen shook his head, "Sorry, what?"

-----

That night, after walking home later than planned, Yami sat at the dinner table with his family. His mother had prepared a large chicken dinner and she was sitting across Solomon, talking to Yugi about his day. Yami toyed with his food a little, not really in the mood to eat anything right now.

"Honey, what's wrong?" his mother asked, noticing her son's behavior, "Is there something wrong with the dinner?"

Yami shook his head, "No, mom, nothing's wrong. It looks great, but I'm just not hungry right now,"

"Do you have something on your mind?"

Solomon looked at his grandson, "Yugi said you got sent to the principal's office again, Yami. What happened?"

Yami glanced at his little brother, who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yami, your grandfather asked you a question,"

The teen looked at his mother and then back at his food, "Nothing happened. Ms Chono's a bitch, and we got sent to the office,"

His mother frowned, "I don't like it when you curse, Yami. Who's 'we', anyway?"

Yami coughed quietly, "Marik Ishtar,"

Solomon let his utensils clatter to the table and looked hard at his grandson, "Yami, you know we don't like it when you fight with people like Marik, but we also don't like it when you fight with him during school! You are there to learn so you can have a good life, not to stir up trouble!"

"I wasn't the one starting anything!" Yami said defensively, "I was trying to pay attention in class, and he kept bugging me!"

_A half-lie is better than a full lie_ Yugi thought with a shrug before grabbing his drumstick.

Their mother sighed and leaned across the table to him, "Yami, honey, we're not saying you started anything, we're just saying that we want you to take school seriously,"

Yami rose from his seat, "Yeah, so I can be a jackass businessman like Gozaburo Kaiba and his sons?"

Solomon frowned, "We don't want you to be anything like that family, Yami! We want both you and Yugi to lead happy lives, but we also want you to be prepared so you won't end up in the gutter,"

"Who said I'm gonna end up in the gutter?!"

"Yami-,"

Yami held up his hands and made his way down the hall to his and Yugi's room, "I'll be crashing if you need me,"

"Yami!" Solomon called after him but got a door slam in return. The elderly man slowly sat back down into his chair and turned to Yugi, "Why don't you go do your homework, Yugi? Your mother and I have to talk,"

The shorter Motou nodded, excused himself from the table and went back into the living room to do his homework. Yami, on the other hand, was laying on his bed, staring up at the night sky through the skylight in their room. He propped his hands behind his head and propped a leg over a knee, chewing on his tongue.

_They don't get it..._ he thought as he idly moved his suspended foot around, _...I do what I can to get by, but they want me to do better. I try, but they keep wanting more! What else can I do? I wonder if Kaiba has to put up with this shit?_ he yawned loudly and rolled onto his side.

"Well, at least I got my meeting with Hirutani and his gang outta the way. Now, we can take Marik and his Ghouls on no problem!" he yawned again, "Just got to wait for the weekend...,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, the third chapter's done. Sorry it takes awhile for me to update this fanfic, I do a lot of research and role appointing for the characters, trying to find what suits them best. To those Mai fans out there...I'm very sorry I made her a hooker, it's just...well...look at her! -braces for fan bashing- That counts as one of the fanservice requests! **

**(1) In the manga and Season 0, Ms Chono is an evil teacher who expels students almost on a regular basis, hence her nickname "The Wicked Witch of Expulsion".**


	4. The Night Before

**The Night Before**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

* * *

Friday nights are usually a day that most kids look forward to, since it's the start of the weekend once school is over. However, for Mokuba Kaiba, it was just another day for him. The ten year old boy with the mane of wild black hair waited under a black umbrella in the rain after school, waiting for his ride home.

While he was wanting to get out of the rain, he didn't really look forward to going home. It would be the same old thing. Homework, listen to Seto argue with their adoptive father, dinner, bath, more yelling, then lay in bed waiting for Seto to return home from either a job that Gozaburo gave him or from a date with his girlfriend Kisara.

Kisara wasn't so bad. In fact, he thought she was perfect for Seto. She was beautiful for one thing, with pale skin, long, white-blue hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She was also very sweet to both him and Seto. While his brother may be cold to many people, she was one of the few people who he was kind to. Needless to say, Mokuba really liked her.

A stretch limo pulled up to the school and the driver stepped out, walked around and pulled the door open for Mokuba. The young Kaiba hurried inside and closed his umbrella, glad to be out of the rain. The driver came back inside as he was buckling his seat belt.

"Forgive me, Mr. Kaiba, but the rain caused some accidents on the way here," he said apologetically.

Mokuba waved him off, "It's okay, don't worry. I'm just glad you came at all, even if it was late,"

"I just hope your step-father doesn't cut my pay for being late,"

"I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't do that,"

"Thank you, sir!"

"No problem," Mokuba leaned against the window and watched as the city's buildings sped past them, "Sure is raining cats and dogs out there today, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, it is," the driver nodded, "The weather report said it could last the entire weekend,"

_The entire weekend..._ Mokuba sighed, _Well, that's a twist for once._

"Something wrong, sir?" the driver asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror, "Anything I can do?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Naw, not really. I'm just tired, I guess,"

"In that case, I'll do my best to get you home as soon as possible so you can rest. I'm sure your brothers wouldn't want you to get sick,"

_Whatever...I wouldn't mind getting sick for once._

As the limousine sped down the road towards the Kaiba mansion, a tall woman with tanned skin walked briskly across the street, holding a newspaper over her head, cursing. She was a beautiful young woman, about twenty years old, with long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Cursing under her breath, the woman ducked into a doorway to escape the rain. Once she was safe from the pour, she lowered the newspaper and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Don't take the bus, he says. It's only a short walk to the museum, he says," she shook her head, "First day at my job at the Domino Museum and I get rained on. Perfect, just _perfect_!"

Ishizu Ishtar, sister of Malik and Marik Ishtar looked up at the sky, "It's going to keep going on forever by the looks of those clouds. I'm going to be here for a while," she sighed. Deciding to occupy herself so she wouldn't go crazy, Ishizu wrung out the newspaper that shielded her from the rain and tried to read the splotchy pages.

**Mysterious Crime Wave in Domino**

**_For the past two weeks, crime has been on the rise in Domino City. Muggings, break-ins, kidnappings and drug smuggling has been growing rampant recently and the police, though they are trying their best to curb the activity, are baffled._**

**_Late Tuesday evening, a police raid on a large warehouse led to the discovery of a large arms cache hidden away in numerous crates. Inside the crates were firearms ranging from fully automatic machine pistols to assault rifles. A number of suspects has been detained, but no one has given any information leading to the ones responsible for the illegal smuggling and hording of military-grade weapons._**

**_KaibaCorp, the famous arms manufacturing company who created most of the arms found in the warehouse, is currently being investigated for any possible connection to the arms cache._**

**_Aside from the discovery of illegal arms, police have also been investigating a disturbing rise in thefts all across the city. Numerous stores, mostly mom and pop stores, have been broken into and have had their inventory cleaned out, as well as all the cash the stores had. Police are trying their best to detain those responsible, but due to the other crime activities in Domino, it may be awhile. Citizens are advised to be alert and cautious for their well-being._**

"Stores being robbed, guns coming in illegally...," Ishizu shook her head, "Great, while the police are worrying about the safety about the town, I'm worried about the safety of my idiot brothers and their gangplay. I swear, one of these days, all three of them are going to end up in the hospital...,"

* * *

"..and you're sure that the weapons can't be traced to us? Yes, I know that they...well, we paid off the police and news reporters. Fine, fine, fine! Yes, I'll tell them. Thank you. Goodbye,"

Noah Kaiba slammed the phone down and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Ever since that warehouse of arms was discovered, he and Seto were working their asses off bribing every cop who was there. They had planned on selling those arms oversees for a tidy profit, but someone tipped the cops off. Luckily, cops are easily bought off.

The intercom beeped.

"Mr Kaiba, Mr Crump on Line One,"

"Thank you," Noah reached over and pressed the speaker button, "What is it, Adrian?"

"I just called to tell you that that little amount of money we had to use to bribe the cops wasn't so little,"

Noah groaned and rubbed his eyes, "How much we lose?"

"Enough," Crump cleared his throat, "In addition to the money we lost when the cache was found...,"

"I get it, I get it," Noah stopped him, "Does my father know about this yet?"

"Yessir, Lector has told him about the situation,"

Noah groaned and leaned back in his chair, "Shit! Okay, so we lost money thanks to bribes and losing a shipment for potential buyers. What about our profits, how are we doing on that?"

"Well, sir, but it'll take awhile until we earn enough to recover our lost funds,"

The intercom beeped again.

_Shit, now what? _Noah sat up, "Hold on, Crump," he pressed the intercom, "Yes?"

"Mr Kaiba, Mr Nesbitt on Line Two,"

_Great..._ Noah pressed the conference button, "Nesbitt, you've interrupted a conversation between Crump and myself. This better be important,"

"Sir, I just thought you should know that the new designs for the combat assault rifles we've been working on lately. They look quite promising,"

"Send them to my email and I'll look them over. Now, why'd you really call me, Nesbitt?"

"Wong and her Triad are wondering where their shipment is,"

"Don't they read the-?"

"Not _that_ shipment, sir. The _other_ kind of shipment,"

Noah rubbed his eyes again, "Son of a _bitch_...I hope to God that Seto's worse off than I am,"

* * *

At that moment, in a large penthouse in the richer part of Domino, Seto and his girlfriend Kisara were having their own little conference.

The two young people lay next to each other in a large, luxurious bed, both having a light layer of sweat on their bodies.

"Seto, that was fantastic," Kisara kissed him on the neck, "As always,"

"Same to you," the brunette Kaiba panted lightly, "I tell you, Kisara, I needed that after all the stress at work I've been having. You have no idea what kind of ball-buster my step-father is,"

"I have an idea," she put her head on his chest, "You tell me everyday and everyday, I'm there to console you," she looked up at him, "Does Mokie have problems with him?"

"Not as much as I do, but he has his own problems. You know that every manga book he had got thrown out because old man Goz didn't want him to be distracted from his schoolwork,"

Kisara frowned, "He's a cold-hearted bastard, isn't he, Seto?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, which is why he's an excellent businessman. I just hope Mokie doesn't turn out like that, he's too good a kid to be turned into a clone of Gozaburo,"

"I don't want you to turn into that either, baby," Kisara rolled over, straddling him, "If I had to make love against a clone of that man, I would go crazy," she whispered before leaning forward and kissing him again.

Kaiba returned the kiss and pulled away from his lover, "I'm not a clone of him, but sometimes I think I'm turning out like him,"

"Seto Kaiba," Kisara put her hand over his mouth, "The only thing I want to hear about you and him coming out of your mouth is that you're both good businessmen, understand?"

The brunette nodded and mumbled behind her hand.

"Good, now," she leaned forward again, "Ready for another go?"

Kaiba thought for a few moments and removed her hand from his lips, "I need a sandwich first. Can't work on an empty stomach,"

* * *

Late that night, around midnight or so, Ishizu Ishtar arrived home to find that it was a mess...as usual. Plastic baggies, bottles, clothes, CD's, half-eaten food seemed to completely cover the house floor.

"I live with three pigs and their asshole friends," the woman muttered, kicking some of the garbage away, "I'm working to keep us off the streets and they're trashing the house,"

As she began throwing away the garbage, she noticed something in the trash can. It was an envelope that was addressed to her, from Domino High School, and it was already opened.

"The hell?"

She reached down and pulled the envelope out to find a folded up piece of paper inside. Frowning, she unfolded it and found out it was a letter from the principal regarding both Marik's and Malik's behavior as well as grades.

"You're home finally,"

Ishizu turned to see Marik standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets. His sister held up the envelope, "You mind telling me why the hell you're reading my mail, Marik?"

"I was bored. Besides, that mentions Malik and myself. Had to look,"

"No, what you had to do is leave it alone for me to open," Ishizu snapped at him, "I've had enough trouble trying to find a job to keep you two in this house, in school and fed, but how do you pay me back? You turn the house into a pigsty, you disrespect my things...," she shook her head, "Now, you and Malik are causing trouble at school. I do not work my fingers to the bone to keep you in school so you can do that, Marik, I do that so you can get a life afteward!"

"We have a life, sister," Marik said as he walked over to her, "It's a good life, you should join us sometime,"

"Join your little gang? Thanks Marik, but I'd rather earn my money and not steal it,"

Marik smirked, "Always were a goody-goody, sister,"

"That's why I don't have a damn record with the police, Marik!" she snapped, holding up the letter, "I also didn't cause any trouble in school because I knew grades were important!"

"Yeah, look where it got you," Marik scoffed, "Some assistant job at the museum. Livin' the big life, aren't ya?'

Ishizu's eye twitched. She sighed and threw the letter on the table, "Go to bed, Marik. Tomorrow, you and Malik are going to spend the day cleaning this place, then you are going to spend the evening doing homework,"

Marik clicked his tongue, "I'm so sorry, sister, but I'm afraid that Malik and I have a prior engagement with some friends. Speaking of which," he checked his watch, "We're running kind of late. Good luck with the house, Ishizu,"

"Marik!"

The blonde Egyptian whirled on her and pinned her against the wall, a large knife pressed against her neck. Ishizu stood frozen against the wall, staring into the cruel violet eyes of her brother.

"Listen to me and listen well, sister. You are not the boss around here, I am. You will do what I say and I will do what I want. Now, my job is my business, but your job is to cook, clean and manage this house for us," he traced her neck with his knife, "I can easily take your life, Ishizu, but I don't think Odion and Malik can deal with the loss of you. Me? I can deal with it. I would like to spare my brothers the annoying grievance period, so just do what you're told! Understand?"

Ishizu remained silent, glaring daggers at him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU BITCH?!" Marik screamed at the top of his lungs, "DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!"

She didn't like to see her brother go on a trip, and she surely didn't want to risk him hurting anyone when he was like this, so Ishizu swallowed what fear she had and nodded slowly.

"Good girl," Marik smiled and pulled his knife away, "Get to work, this place is a pigsty,"

"Right...I'll get right on it,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, another chapter for this fic done. I'm still new to the whole mature, crime-filled story, so I'm sorry if it's iffy. I'll spend time doing research on this sort of thing with what movies and games I have, so hopefully that'll pay off. Later ya'll.**


End file.
